Three dimensional images (3D) are increasingly used to display vivid images in movies, electronic games and in other applications. For example 3D movies are displayed in theatres and are viewed by persons equipped with special 3D glasses. Additionally, 3D movies and electronic games may be displayed on specially equipped televisions or computer displays to viewing by persons equipped with special 3D glasses.
The basic approach to displaying 3D images is to display two slightly offset images separately to the left and right eye. The two principal strategies have been used to accomplish this are: (1) for the viewer to wear a special 3D eyepiece that filters each offset image to a different eye; and (2) to split the light source directionally into each of the viewer's eyes, thus eliminating the need for special glasses.
One increasingly common approach to projecting stereoscopic image pairs is a head mounted display system that mounts to a person's head and that displays a virtual image on an attached eyepiece. Head mounted displays are often used in simulators or for games, though they can also be used to view media such as movies or digital photos.
A portable or mobile electronics device, referred to hereinbelow as a mobile device, such as a smartphone, is capable of generating and displaying a stereoscopic or 3D movie or image that when projected onto an eyepiece appears to a viewer to have depth, i.e. three dimensions. This approach offers a low cost, mobile, solution to viewing 3D images since mobile electronics devices such as smartphones are widespread. Therefore, it would be desirable to able to attach a mobile device to a head mounted display that properly displays 3D images or movies on an attached eyepiece.
Such a device could also be used to view traditional, 2D media, including images, photos and web content in the form of a virtual display in front of the viewer. This would be desirable because of the relative size and comfortable position of the virtual display as compared to a laptop or small screen device.